


Happy Anniversary

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean and Castiel are just about to celebrate their six year annivesary ... away from each other. Their long distance relationship has been rocky since being accepted into different colleges and with the end seeming to be approaching, Dean feels they should celebrate instead. PWP.





	Happy Anniversary

            Dean and Castiel started dating when they were in 7th grade, though they did not come out to anyone or make it official until they were in the junior year of high school. Their families seemed to have known that they were together, or at least, that there was something more between them than being best friends. In fact, most people in their lives were not shocked when they admitted they were together. People were shocked, however, when they got accepted to different schools and had decided they were going to try and make a long-distance relationship work. They had faith, everyone else felt they were crazy.

            They worked out a schedule with each other. They talked on the phone almost every night and skyped when they could. That was outside the texting they did on constant throughout the day. They had agreed that since Dean had the car, he would drive to Cas during all of their breaks; Cas, of course, would help out with gas and what not. They were going to make this work, no matter what it took.

            Unfortunately, things do not always go as planned. With both of them being busy with school and work and just struggling to get by, they could not really afford the constant trips to see each other. As nice as skype was and the phone calls, it wasn’t the same as getting to actually see each other and touch one another.

            “I can’t believe next week is our six-year anniversary,” Dean sighed into the phone.

            “I know,” Cas tried to smile but he couldn’t. “I wish I was going to be able to see you.”

            “We will skype,” Dean promised, knowing it wasn’t the same.

            “Yeah,” Cas felt defeated, he wanted this to work but it was proving to be harder and harder with each passing day. “I’m gonna go to sleep now. I have a test in the morning.”

            “Hey Cas,” Dean had a feeling that he was losing his boyfriend.

            “Yeah?”

            “I love you,” Dean told him, hoping the words would help but knowing they wouldn’t. “You know that, right?”

            “Of course, I do,” Cas was almost hurt that Dean had to ask. “I love you too.”

            “Night Cas.”  
            “Night Dean.”

 

_____

           

            To say that Castiel spent the next week depressed was an understatement. He loved Dean with all of his heart, but this long-distance thing was killing him. He just wanted to hold his boyfriend, feel him pressed up against him. He hated all of this phone crap. Technology had nothing on the real thing. But he was losing faith in their relationship. They were only in their first year of college, they had many more years of this. With how bad things were, could they make it work over more years? Castiel was not very hopeful.

            “Hey,” Castiel tried to be cheerful when he answered the phone. Today was their six-year anniversary. He could put on a brave front for tonight.

            “Hey,” Dean was overly cheerful on the other end and Cas couldn’t help the tear that fell from his eye. “Are you ready to skype?”

            “Of course,” Castiel nodded, even though Dean could not see him. “Just let me grab my computer.”

            “Sounds good,” Dean was still way too cheerful for all of this. “I will talk to you soon.”

            With that, Dean hung up the phone. Cas wiped away the tears that he was fighting back and pulled his laptop out of its case. He took a few deep breaths and then opened his computer and signed himself into skype. It was only a few short moments later when a call from Dean appeared on the screen. After a slight moment of hesitation, Cas answered it.

            “Hey babe,” Dean smiled at him over the camera. All Cas could see was Dean’s face.

            “Why are you so close to your computer screen?” Cas asked.

            “Well,” Dean smiled, “I am not really on my computer. I am using my phone.”

            “Why would you be doing that?”

            “Because,” Dean pulled the phone back, showing the world around him. “It’s easier to hold my phone out here.”

            Cas looked at the background a little longer than he should have before it finally clicked. Was that? It was. Holy shit. Castiel shut his laptop quickly and set it down on his night stand before bringing himself to his feet and running for his door. He opened it faster than he should have, nearly hitting himself in the face, but it was worth it. Standing on the other side of his door was Dean, holding a giant bouquet of flowers.

            “Hey Babe,” the words were barely able to leave Dean’s mouth before Cas was pulling him into the room and shutting the door behind them.

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Castiel pushed Dean against the door and began to kiss him, working from his mouth to his neck and back up again.

            “I wanted to surprise you,” Dean grabbed Cas and pushed them back toward Cas’ bed, pushing him down on it.

            “This week has been horrible,” Cas let the tears that he was holding back begin to fall. “I was losing my mind.”

            “That is not what I want you to lose,” Dean gave him a smug smile, dropping to his knees in front of Cas’ bed. “I would prefer you to lose the clothes. Now.”

            Castiel quickly worked his way out of his clothes, frowning up at Dean for still having too many one. Dean got the hint though and stood to remove himself from his own clothes. Before joining Castiel on the bed, Dean reached into his duffle and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube, setting them on the bed.

            “No hellos?” Castiel joked.

            “Hello,” Dean climbed onto the bed and between Castiel’s legs, biting at his inner thigh.

            Castiel yelled and his cock twitched next to Dean. This caused Dean to smile before slipping the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth. Cas’ head fell back against the pillow, a mess of moans escaping his mouth. He had forgotten how good Dean felt wrapped around his cock, mouth or other. It was like heaven.

            “Fuck Dean,” Castiel squirmed beneath his boyfriend.

            “I was hoping you would say that.” Dean pulled off Cas’ cock with a popping sound and reached for the condom.

            Dean opened the condom and worked it onto Castiel’s cock and then grabbed the lube, putting a generous amount of Castiel. He then climbed up Cas on the bed and straddled his legs, their cocks rubbing against each other.

            “Dean,” Castiel sat himself up onto his elbows. “You are moving too fast. Don’t hurt yourself on my account.”

            “Oh, I won’t,” Dean shot him another smile before lifting himself up and then lowering himself onto Cas’ cock.

            “You didn’t,” Cas collapsed back against the bed, realizing Dean had already worked himself open.

            “Oh, I did.” Dean moaned out, pushing down until he was fully seated on Cas.

            “I love you,” Cas smiled, bucking his hips up into Dean.

            Dean took that as his incentive to move. Slowly, he began to work himself up and down around Cas’ cock, pulling to the tip and then slowly working himself all the way back down. Cas was moaning beneath him, saying words Dean could not register.

            “Harder,” Cas cried out, reaching up to grab hold of Dean’s hips.

            Dean did as he was told. He began to ride Castiel harder, Cas helping by guiding him. Soon, Castiel was thrusting up to meet Dean’s own thrusts and then stars. Cas was hitting Dean’s prostate over and over again.

            “Fuck,” Dean screamed out, cumming all of his boyfriend as he continued to ride his cock. Dean was a mess and over sensitive but he couldn’t stop. He kept riding Cas until he cried out in his own pleasure, coming inside of Dean.

            Dean collapsed on top of Cas, causing Cas to slip out of him with a hiss. They were a mess and Dean was pretty sure anyone in a mile radius had heard their screams, but he didn’t care. He had needed this, just as much as Cas had needed this.

            “Sorry I didn’t tell you,” Dean whispered against Cas’ shoulder.

            “That’s okay,” Cas looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. “I will punish you for the secret later.”

            “Promise?”

            “Oh, you can bet on it.”

            “Good.”

            “Dean?” Cas kissed at Dean’s temple.

            “Yeah babe?”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”


End file.
